What In The Seven Seas Is This Thing?
by MermaidOdair
Summary: A series of small one-shots centered around the mermaids lives as they try to make sense of why the land world is so different from the life they had with their pod and why humans act the way they do. Mainly Mimmi-centric but will feature the other mermaids in the future.
1. Mimmi and The Laptop

I should be studying for my two tests and essays that I will fail without but instead I am writing again, so here enjoy this piece as I fail to accomplish my academic life. Just kidding I am organized with uni, just not as I should be. Anyways.

I had this idea at uni, and I am planning on making this a series of small one-shots centering the mermaids lives discovering the dry-land world.

Also, chapter will change in length a lot. So don't be alarmed if one chapter is close to 1k while other is like 400 words.

Ps. everything in italics on this is Mimmi's thoughts.

 _Summary: Mimmi reflects on her life and this new world as she tries to figure out more about the odd laptop Evie gave her._

* * *

Mimmi surely was begging to like this land world. It was full of new things for her to learn and see; even if most of them, if not everything, were extremely odd.

Things such as cellphones. _Why would people lock their voices in these tiny little better boxes?_ The answer to that was beyond her current knowledge.

But that is for latter, she assumes. Right now Mimmi wants to focus on learning how to deal with the laptop Evie gave her. It is much different from Rita's, while the older mermaid has a black one that looks much more serious; Evie's older one was blue with white flowers, really fitting with its new owner personality.

She just needs to learn how to use it.

Zac has offered her help with it, but she decided to try and learn by herself. It's not that there is a problem with the boy; she just wants to learn by herself.

Besides she would surely rather figure out why she shares visions with him first.

Mimmi thought for a moment that it could be a power earned from her mother; _but if that is the case, then why Zac has it too?_

Electing to ignore the question, Mimmi focus herself on turning on the odd machine. She knew from Zac that she had to press a button to turn it on, and then connect it to the network of Rita's house.

Luckily, from her brief experience at school with Erik, the young mermaid learned how to, and she figure it shouldn't be much different from the bigger computer on the room.

She knew that she had to click on a screen button to enter the searching engine, where she could finally learn more about the world outside the seven seas.

Mimmi sits up straight on the seat, not fully comfortable with the way humans sit just yet. She would much rather do it in the water, but Evie advised her that doing so may break the laptop.

It's funny actually, if she touches water the spell to give her legs break, if the computer touches it, it breaks too.

The only thing holding Mimmi back from researching something was the doubt on what she would search. From what she knew, there was a world of possibilities and information.

She is suddenly startled as she hears another person coming to the grotto.

"What are you doing?" A woman's voice asks. It's Rita.

The younger mermaids turn to look at her and smiles politely, clearly more focused on searching on the laptop. "Just trying to work on this thing."

"Have you made a search yet?" The young mermaid shakes her head at Rita's question.

"I do not know what do I search and that is the problem." Mimmi admitted "There is so much I want to know, and yet my ideas for searches are minimal."

"What did you got interested at in the school?" Rita asked and Mimmi thought for a moment before answering.

"The chemical reactions on that thing the teacher showed us at science class."

"Well, then." Rita said and got up "Now you already know what to search."

Glad that her fake aunt _-that now is surely feeling closer than any aunt she could have found in a pod-_ Mimmi starts researching about chemical reactions. Typing it on the search bar.

It's funny to touch on the odd buttons and see the letters and commands show up.

She clicked on the very first thing it appeared, right on top and waited for the page to open. When it did, Mimmi read what was written.

" _The substance (or substances) initially involved in a chemical reaction are called reactants or reagents. Chemical reactions are usually characterized by a chemical change, and they yield one or more products, which usually have properties different from the reactants. Reactions often consist of a sequence of individual sub-steps, the so-called elementary reactions, and the information on the precise course of action is part of the reaction mechanism. Chemical reactions are described with chemical equations, which symbolically present the starting materials, end products, and sometimes intermediate products and reaction conditions_." Mimmi read silently. _So that is why the liquid looked as if it was bubbling like the moon pool, humans can create it too; only they call it science and not magic._

And they need special things for it, not powers.

Traveling between both worlds is surely something Mimmi is enjoying. The humans are good and Zac isn't the evil merman she was told he was - _well, most of the humans are good, that science teacher was surely mean and I am still making my mind about Erik._ \- and the knowledge they have is surely her favorite part of it.


	2. Mimmi and The Nail Polish

Mimmi, was headed to what Evie called a girl's night in. What that could possibly be Mimmi doesn't know. All Evie said was that she and Carly were going to spend the night watching movies, eating snacks and doing girly things.

The mermaid arrived slightly late, due to having to clean up the grotto with Rita, so Evie and Carly were already having fun and doing crazy stuff, such as putting some kind of weird stuff on their fingertips.

"And why in the world are your hands blue Evie?" Mimmi asked, she wasn't sure she had ever seen Evie with these wirds stuffs on her nails before.

"My hands aren't blue, my nails are." Evie laughed.

"Don't mermaids have nail polish?" Carly asked, as she saw the mermaid unknown face at even the word polish, she already knew the answer."Well, then come on, pick a color and I'll paint your nails."

"There's just so much colours."

Aproaching the box that was sitting on the couch, Mimmi goes trought the colours and looks first at a bright orange, much like her tail, and then sees a blue one, remeinding ehr of theh ocean , Zac's tail and her own moon ring. Holding up the two clours, Mimmi asks "Which one?"

"Orange." Evie answered quickly but was cutt off by carly.

"You don't have to wear a single one, come one Il'l use both on your nails." sitting closer to carly, Mimmi watched the blonde paint her nals with the Orange polish on every nail, exept the one on the ring finger of each hand, and then painting teh blue on those fingers.

Holding up her hand Mimmi smiles at the bright and pretty colours. "It's pretty, thank you."

"Don't touch anything until it's dry, otherwise it will get messy and ugly." Carly stated and Mimmi hugged her.

"Don't worry, thank you a lot." The rest of the night as spent eating a ton of human stuffs and watching some old-cheesy movies Carly had picked for them.

 _Maybe,_ Mimmi thought, _doing human things is not that bad._

* * *

 _ **I know I am terrible at updating this story, but here it is. Send me more prompts for the mermaids discovering Human stuffs or anything else, and see you all next time.**_

 _ **Also this is unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine.**_


End file.
